


Вместе в темноте

by colorful_dreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorful_dreams/pseuds/colorful_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клинту снится ночной кошмар, но к счастью Пьетро рядом. Разговоры и типичное добродушное подшучивание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вместе в темноте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the dark, together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955375) by [vannral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral). 



Это _страх_.

Нет. Это _ужас_ , струящийся по венам Клинта, и он заставляет его _дрожать_ , трястись, и все _приходило в норму_ , снова _закручивалось_ и - _пули_ …

\- Эй, старичок, тише, все хорошо, все хорошо…

Все меняется, размытые углы становятся четче. Клинт моргает и из его легких вырывается ужасный, режущий слух вздох.

\- П-Пьетро? – хрипит он. – _Пьетро?_

\- Здесь.

Теплая, знакомая, _грубоватая_ ладонь сжимает его собственную, и _это Пьетро_ , слава Богу, с ним все в порядке, он _жив_ , Пьетро жив…

Клинт снова моргает и теперь понимает, что он в спальне. Здесь темно, а Пьетро лежит рядом с ним, облокачиваясь на локоть, и его внимание полностью поглощено Клинтом.

\- Господи, _блять_ , - задушено говорит Клинт, падая обратно на подушки. Облегчение и смущение затапливают его.

Рука Пьетро перемещается на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь Клинта в теплом утешительном объятии.

\- Полегче сейчас, - бормочет он немного хриплым ото сна голосом. – Дыши.

\- Дышу.

\- _Лучше_ дыши.

У Клинта с хрипом вылетает слабый смешок, и он нервно делает глубокий вдох, его грудь двигается под рукой Пьетро.

\- Вот так. Давай еще раз. Медленнее. Не торопись.

Так продолжалось некоторое время в интимной обстановке их комнаты, и постепенно учащенное сердцебиение Клинта приходит в норму, тело расслабляется, а Пьетро медленно и успокаивающе рисует круги на его груди. 

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом? – спрашивает Пьетро, его темные глаза до сих пор пристально изучает его лицо.

Клинт берет Пьетро за руку и сжимает ее в своей.

\- Просто кошмар.

\- Ага. О чем?

\- О тебе.

Пьетро не напрягается, не закрывается от него, он просто наклоняет голову, и на лицо ложиться тень.

\- Заковия?

\- Да, в основном она.

И спрашивать действительно не нужно, _что именно, из произошедшего там_. Это все еще преследует Клинта, удушающее чувство, рана, которая все еще не зажила.

\- Все хорошо, Клинт, - бормочет Пьетро и ложится, чтобы поцеловать его. Это старая тема для разговора, давний кошмар, они обсуждали это много, _много_ раз. Клинт расслабляется под теплотой веса тела Пьетро и зарывается лицом в его плечо.

\- От меня так просто не избавиться.

\- Да уж, я заметил, - шепчет Клинт, любовь теплится под его ключицей, заставляя дрожать. – Давай-ка, поцелуй меня еще раз.

Они целуются неспеша, лениво, так по-родному; просто наслаждаясь близостью и позволяя кошмару затеряться в памяти.

Пьетро держит Клинта за бедро, притягивая его ближе, так, что между их телами нет и дюйма свободного пространства. Только кожа к коже, сердца бьются напротив друг друга, _тук-тук тук-тук тук-тук_ , и существуют только _они_.

\- Все еще удивлен, что ты назвал своего сына моим именем, - усмехнулся Пьетро в губы Клинта.

\- Да ладно, это всего лишь _второе_ имя…

Пьетро радостно хихикает и это самый потрясающий хрипловатый звук.

\- Ты сентиментален. Это прекрасно.

\- Да-да, продолжай, я просто не буду обращать внимание.

\- Ну как же, старичок.

\- О, _ну брось_ , когда ты прекратишь _называть_ меня так? Серьезно, переходи на прозвище получше, потому что это? _Оно_ действительно…

\- Старое? Ты это имел в виду?

\- Я очень близок к тому, чтобы пинком выкинуть тебя с кровати.

Пьетро снова целует его. Безмолвный смех клокочет у него в груди.

\- Что, шуток не понимаешь? Я не серьезно, прости.

Он наклоняет голову, выражение лица смягчается, становится невероятно _ласковым_ , отчего Клинт с трудом дышит.

\- Ты любовь всей моей жизни, - мурлычет Пьетро, крепко хватает мужчину за подбородок и опять целует, а Клинт отвечает в водовороте желания, любви и облегчения.

\- Го- _Господи_ , пацан… - выдыхает в его губы Клинт и чувствует в ответ усмешку.

\- Хм-м. Неплохо, да?

Клинт мягко поглаживает его щеку.

\- Ты еще тот слащавый придурок, знаешь об этом? – задыхаясь, спрашивает он с невероятной _любовью_ , счастливый. Ночной кошмар окончательно рассевается по углам комнаты.

\- И ничего в ответ на мое признание в любви? Очень грубо.

\- Ах да, да, я тоже люблю тебя. Проклятье моего существование и любовь всей моей жизни. И это ведь ты, так что _да_ , совсем неплохо.

\- М-м-м, - Пьетро прижимается носом к шее Клинта. – Ну что, поспим? Ты выглядишь очень уставшим.

\- Согласен. Можно мы просто пропустим завтрашний день? Завтра, вероятно, будет отстойным.

\- Не пойдет. Мы должны будем поехать в башню, так что да, отстой.

Клинт фыркает и зарывается пальцами в седые волосы Пьетро.

\- Ага. И никаких разборок со Старком.

\- Скучно. Не могу ничего обещать.

\- Угу. Да ладно.

Они растягиваются на кровати. Пьетро обвивается вокруг Клинта, их переплетенные руки лежат на его груди, а лицо прижато к шее.

\- Спи, - шепчет он на ухо мужчине. – Я буду тут.

Клинт расслабляется, дышит глубже, удовлетворенный.

\- Правда?

\- Правда.

\- Хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> Миленько, очень миленько и легко, просто хочется пищать ми-ми-ми :3
> 
> Перевод так же есть на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4463272


End file.
